What will you do if you ruled the world?
I couldn't think of anything original *Destroy McDonalds and all of his friends. *Force people to watch TopGear *Ahnialhate anyone who likes Tekkit or any other awful Minecraft remixes *Hire Chuck Norris as my personal bodyguard *(Insert insanely witty remark that will win the hearts of all the people in the world) *Imporve RW *Give everyone 1 million sneros (Invent my new currency) *Watch everyone get dissapointed as they find out 1 million sneros are only actually worth half a dollar (1 ound in my terms) . *Ban Bananas. *Give evryone dirty looks! *Laugh in peoples faces *Be generally obnoxious about "You know, being, like, emperor of the world and everything. *Make the Slender Games real. *Think of something original NintendoChamp89 *Make everything free just for me Rawrlego *Hang Bronies *Suspend any pesky kids. *Susped kids that make fun of hobos NermalTheBunny *I will end all of Disney's live-action shows *I will rule the world. *That's all Alternate Phineas *Mak every as happy as possible. Mochlum *Get laid. *Stop all injustice blah blah blah MONEY Maxwell the scribblenaut *End every war on the planet *Destroy all anti-bronies *Destroy GIR haters *I would also make this wiki a site of it's own, and it wouldnt have to pay for the domain *give 5000 dollars to everyone in the world *i would pretty much do everything mochlum would do... *i would eat LOTSA SPAGHETTI and destroy all PASTA! *some other 8th thing... AwesomeCartoonFan01 *WORLD PEACE! *.....CHOCOLATE RAIN! *End ALL wars! *GET RID OF JUSTIN BIEBER! >:D *Get rid of autotune *Do what Mochlum would do. *In someway, find a way to bring back Edd. *Make Suzanne Collins write another Hunger Games book. *GET CARTOONS TO BE REAL! (In someway....) *GIVE STUFF TO THE POOR! J. Severe * Sing a hip-hop or rap song about how I've taken over the world * Enslave everyone, then sing the TROLOLOLO song, revealing to everyone that I was just kidding * End world hunger * Create world peace * Bring "Disney Cinemagic" over to the United States * Order a time machine to be built, then send someone to the past to prevent Justin Bieber's parents from getting it on, and then have someone bring a TV and cable box showing Disney Channel to Walt Disney in the 1950s and record his reaction * Relax, raise a family, show them The Lion King, shed manly tears when Mufasa dies * Order a type of junk food that is extremely healthy to be created * Go to Walt Disney World! * Buy some KFC * Take a nap * Write a list of things I'd do if I ruled the world, which I then discover is redundant because I already rule the world and have done the stuff written in the list * Slap myself in the face UMG STAB '''all the Hardcore Bronies and Ponies. '''WATCH '''all the Impractical Jokers '''EAT all the tacos. Gray Pea Shooter *I would build a massive space fleet. *I would conquer the solar syteam. *Relax *End world hunger. *Leave Anti-Bronies to there hate. *Conquer the gaxay *Learn all things I could in my life *Become a A.I *Fight other civalizations *Lead my space fleet to destory evil aleins. *Have plasma lanchers. *Become evil. *TAKE A MASSIVE DUMP ON SOPA/PETA CompliensCreator00 *Destroy ALL the CoD! *Merge the Pokemon world with ours..... and make Magikarp use splash *LET IT GLOW! *LET IT GROW! *LET IT SHRIVEL UP AND DIE! *Make Lemongrab the world's Vice Ruler! *Tell U how many inches something is. *Force Builders to make the resturaunt "It's Possibly Chicken!" *Make everyone have a pet slime named El Fredo *Get a space lab in space *Get an earth lab on eath *Get a thermospher lab on the Thermosphere *Shut down PeTA *Stop coal. I mean srsly, we've built a bunch of other power sources so Wynaut use them? *Create the best geometry term ever: Trapezoidberg *Stop moon snail from shutting down CN cuz it supplies us with great show over the years and now like PPG, Chowder, AT, RS, (possibly) MAD, etc. *Have Free Healthcare but Expensive Lemonade Tornadospeed *Free Gak for everyone The tiny neighboring island of Theweb0123 *Force everyone who worked at Disney/Nickelodeon from 2003-2012 (excluding a select few) to drink gasoline and sit on a stovetop causing a very painful, slow, and agonizing death. *Force Rick Astley and Tara Strong to do a rap battle for my amusement *Force The Chapman Brothers to stop with Yo Crappa Crappa and go back to H*R *Add something that doesn't contain "force" *Something very messy and violent with SOPA/PIPA/ACTA/Chuggaa *Play M.U.G.E.N. all day *F*** you plant *Oh almost forgot destroy everything CoD-related. Except my wallet. Which my parents bought. And I regret owning Fredthefish *Everything Discord does. :P Moon snail *Remove CN from television! **Or at least cancel AT. *Send J.B to jail! *Ban all polutions and make them blow up when made. *Force Youtube to remove copyright laws and allow MLP episodes on youtube. *Make every video game company (Aside from Nintendo, Game Freak and EA) a part of popcap games *Punish V***om for their greed *Ban the US version of "That" message from YT *Everything ACF said (Well, besides the other hinger games book) *Stop cawmp from stopping me from CN because it's terrible! *Get rid of anything relating to Activision/Sonic labrinth/ Skydoesminecraft/ whatever I hate. *Make people shut the f**k up about terraria being a ripoff of minecraft. It isn't. Chromebolt *Make a new law telling people not to be Squidward. *FORCE NINTENDO TO MAKE THE 4DS. *FORCE COMP TO MAKE COMPLIENS ACTUAL GAMES. *FORCE SEGA TO CANCEL SONIC AND MAKE SANIC INSTEAD! *LET VANELLOPE LEAVE THE GAME. *PUT BOMBS IN EVERY ROBBER'S BODIES SO THEY WILL EXPLODE WHEN THE ALARM IS TRIGGERED. *MAKE INFINITE PIZZA *MAKE INFINITE FUN *GIVE CANDY TO EVERYBODY WHILE LAUGHING EVILLY. *DESTROY MARS AND REPLACE IT WITH A GIANT PIZZA. *DESTROY MERCURY AND REPLACE IT WITH A PICTURE OF ME. *DESTROY EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S FREEEEEE. *MAKE PLUTO AN ACTUAL PLANET *MAKE EVERYBODY TYPE IN CAPS. NyanGirToastNinjaShadow DESTROY MY ENEMIES World peace VIOLENTLY KILL THOSE I HATE (Yes, I do like violence. I watch Happy Tree Friends, for Meap's sake.) MissingNo LEGALIZE EVERYTHING! Category:Random Works! Category:Rules Category:World Category:Call of Duty sux lolz